The present invention relates to devices and apparatus for the rendering of ovals upon a material. In particular, the invention relates to such apparatus having more than one position foci adjustment.
In the fabrication of artwork mats, craft items and numerous other applications, devices are often used for rendering an oval shape upon a material. The material is often in the form of flat sheets of a substance such as paper, mat board, sheet plastic, and the like. The term xe2x80x9crenderingxe2x80x9d may include, but is not limited to, operations such as cutting, edge trimming, surface marking with an implement, such as a pen or pencil, or inscribing.
In addition to drafting templates, devices are well known in the prior art for rendering ovals upon a material. Typically, such prior art devices, which allow the user to adjust the foci of the oval, involve points of adjustment for changing the overall size of the oval, the width-to-length ratio (or ellipticity) of the oval and the angle of the blade or marking device. However, such adjustments typically require the user to manually loosen the adjustment components, fix the adjustment components in the desired position and then manually tighten the adjustment components once they are affixed in the desired position. Fumbling with knobs and other adjustment devices becomes very tedious with more than one step involved.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel device for rendering ovals on material.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel device with more than one foci adjustment for rendering ovals on material.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel device for rendering ovals on material wherein the foci adjustment comprises a single and continuously variable movement.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel device for rendering ovals of an infinite variety of sizes and width-to-length ratios, or ellipticity, on material.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel device for rendering ovals on material wherein the device comprises a swivel plate for adjustably locking the length of an arm for determining the overall size of the oval.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel device for rendering ovals on material wherein the device comprises a storage compartment in the device for storing, for example, extra blades.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel device for rendering ovals on material wherein the device is capable of both drawing and cutting ovals.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel device for rendering ovals on material wherein the device is capable of simultaneously drawing and cutting ovals.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel device for rendering ovals on material wherein the device can rotate in either a clockwise or a counterclockwise direction.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel device for rendering ovals on material wherein the device comprises an indicator for denoting the direction in which the blade is set to cut.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel device for rendering ovals on material wherein the device comprises compass points for improving alignment of the ovals on the material.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel device for rendering ovals on material wherein an operating element of the device is located below a top surface of the device.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel device for rendering ovals on material wherein the device comprises a slot and a channel disposed within the same plane.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel device for rendering ovals on material wherein the device does not require a space between a slot and a channel in which an armature is disposed.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent by review of the detailed description of preferred embodiments.
The invention is directed to an apparatus for rendering ovals of adjustable sizes and ellipticity upon various materials. The apparatus can comprise a clickerplate device for easy user adjustment of the ellipticity. The clickerplate also allows an infinite range of variable foci selection. The clickerplate further allows the adjustment to be made in a single movement for ease of use and also enables reduction in adjustment errors. The structural components for adjusting the ellipticity can be located below a top surface of the apparatus to avoid unintentional adjustments during use.
The clickerplate comprises a plurality of receptacles adjacent one another at various distances from a set pivotal axis on the clickerplate. The receptacles provide potential pivot points for insertion of a glide member pivotal component of a glide member. The greater the distance between a set pivotal member and the glide member pivotal component, the more oblong or eccentric a resulting oval will be.
The glide member has a structure which enables gliding through a channel extending the width of a base of the apparatus. The base can further comprise a slot extending the length of the base. The set pivotal member can extend downward through a set pivotal aperture on the clickerplate and downward into the slot and rotatably slide through the slot, allowing the clickerplate to rotate about the base. In one embodiment of the invention, the channel is co-planar with the slot. In another embodiment of the invention, the channel and the slot intersect.
Another feature of the apparatus that reduces adjustment error is a swivel plate which can be used for setting the overall size of the oval. The swivel plate is used in conjunction with an arm that translates through the clickerplate, wherein the arm can be adjusted and locked at a set length by turning the swivel plate and fitting it into a groove on the arm.
The apparatus can further comprise a knob mounted on the clickerplate. The knob can be rotated to render ovals, rather than having to hold the base with one hand while using the other hand to turn the end of the arm as is required in other oval cutters. The apparatus can further comprise a storage compartment in the knob for holding, for example, extra blades.
The apparatus can be adjusted to render ovals in either a clockwise or a counterclockwise direction. The apparatus can further comprise an arrow to indicate the direction in which the apparatus is set to render ovals.